


Best friends are W.A.F.F.L.E.O

by homeskillet01



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Crush, maybe smut?, not complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeskillet01/pseuds/homeskillet01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really just a look into the broship of Scott and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my best friend. You said I got to pick your story and this is it.

Scott was so bored, Stiles was supposed to be there like ten minutes ago. This was there weekly bro time. Scott needed it, he missed Stiles so much. His Adderall addicted friend was always researching or going God knows where. Scott needed his time with Stiles! Even if he had to go drag the lanky teen here himself.  
  


As Scott was putting on his shoes to take a trip to the Stilinskies,he heard the door creak open and standing there was a disheveled and crying Stiles.  
  


Scott dropped his shoes and met Stiles with a strong and warm hug. He didn't let go until Stiles' tears stopped. "Come on bro, I'll get some snacks and we can watch cheesy horror movies" as Scott said this he pushed Stiles towards the stairs and he went to the kitchen to get food.  
  


Scott walked into his room to find Stiles picking through his collection of movies. Stiles seemed better already, even though he still had red rimmed eyes and a slight tremor going through his hands. After Stiles put in a movie and climbed on Scott's bed,he was handed all sorts of junk food. Scott waited till Stiles was really getting into the movie and shifted closer. He missed him so much and just needed the physical reassurance that Stiles was there, spending time with him.  
  


He was partially cuddling Stiles when said boy wiggled back into him and wrapped him in a loose side hug. Scott looked up towards his best friend only to find he was giving Scott his 'you're ridiculous, you could have just asked instead of being a total creep' face.  
  


Scott just smiled and nuzzled into his friend's side.  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broship turned into something else.... oops

Scott always loved his time with his best friend; things always seemed to matter less when he was with him. He had a girlfriend and he loved her, but sometimes she was too much. It was those times that he was glad he could always go to Stiles. Stiles always knew what Scott needed, half of the time Stiles would have things already in place when Scott would call asking.

Stiles would cuddle him and let him ramble on for ages and he would let Scott be the little spoon when he slept over. On those nights Stiles would run his hands through Scott’s hair and whisper memories of his mom, and their childhood. Right before Scott would fall asleep Stiles would always, no matter what place a soft kiss to Scott’s cheek. Scott would pretend to fall asleep sometimes just to hear Stiles go quiet and start humming an old song his mom used to sing them when they were hurt. He thought hopefully he was helping Stiles as much as Stiles was helping him. Scott knew he was kind of a crappy friend; he got distracted a lot and didn’t remember a lot of what people told him.

Scott was afraid of growing up, no question about it. He wasn’t ready to have a family and have Stiles leave. He didn’t want Stiles to leave for college; he knew if he did they would grow apart. Scott wanted to go wherever Stiles went but he wasn’t smart enough for college, hell he was barely passing high school. He felt dread with each passing day. He never wanted to hang out with anyone when Stiles was free; more often than not Scott would go to his friend’s house bearing the gift of curly fries, which always made Stiles smile. 

Scott always did stuff to see the reaction Stiles would give. There was one time when Scott decided he wanted to play in a fort so he got Stiles to help him create a gigantic blanket fort in the living room. He then proceeded to say he had to save the princess, which was Stiles and he pushed him through the fort until they reached the small hidden room Scott made as his sleeping place. Once Stiles was settled among all of Scott’s pillows he smacked Scott upside the head. Scott just laughed and collapsed beside Stiles. He pulled Stiles to him and gave him a solid kiss on his cheek. 

That’s how Scott’s mom found them that night. She crawled through the maze that was the fort and found Stiles tucked under Scott fast asleep, Scott himself had one arm around Stiles’ waist and he had his other hand resting on Stiles’ neck. Melissa had laughed and snapped a picture on her phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles would let Scott to stupid things if he was with him; Scott learned that lesson the hard way. Scott decided that he wanted to try drinking so he acquired a couple of beers laced with a drug that werewolves reacted too and he drank them out in the woods. He had been feeling good so he decided to call Stiles. Stiles yelled and made him wait for him to get there. He didn’t even notice when Stiles tripped through the trees to where he was sitting. Scott just happened to look up and saw Stiles standing in front of him, he jumped up and swayed, then latched on to Stiles and refused to let go. Stiles kind of fell on his ass and took Scott with him. 

Scott was lying on top of a very out of breath Stiles. He leaned down and started nuzzling Stiles’ neck. Scott knew Stiles was used to this so he snuck in a few kisses along his neck, just because he knew Stiles wouldn’t say anything about it. Stiles sat up awkwardly with Scott draped across his lap and he couldn’t really get up without depositing Scott on the cold ground and he didn’t want to do that to his best friend.

“Scotty ole buddy ole pal, can you get up? My legs can’t really handle all of your muscle” Stiles ran a hand through his now disheveled hair. “Stiles! I love you and I want you to smell like me all the time. You love me right? Stiles, I know I’m a shitty friend. Please love me back… I need you! Come on…. Stiles….. Don’t leave me; I only have you, my mom, and the sheriff. When we get older we are going to live together and everything!” with all of that said Scott pulled Stiles face towards his own and gave him a chaste kiss. He let go and started laughing. Stiles on the other hand was quiet and had a blush creeping up his face. He looked at Scott and gave a soft chuckle “I’m not gonna leave you and you have other people too. I do love you and I need you too. You really are a shitty friend sometimes Scott, but what would help right now is that you get off of me and let me take you home.” Scott kind of huffed and then slowly got off of Stiles. “Let’s go…” Scott seemed to have lost all traces of his drunkenness in that moment. He loved Stiles; he was in love with him. Stiles had to have realized that, hell Scott just kissed him for god’s sake. 

Scott could tell Stiles was worried on the ride home, He kept asking stupid questions and looking over at Scott who was just blankly staring out the window of his best friend’s jeep. Once they reached Scott’s house the wolf got out quickly and entered his house before Stiles could say anything.   
That night was the first time in a long time that Scott ignored all calls and texts from Stiles. Scott was upset and angry. How could Stiles not see that Scott loves him and how could he have fooled himself into thinking Stiles would ever see him as anything other than a brother.


	4. Chapter 4

They had known each other for so long, Scott remembers meeting Stiles for the first time in first grade and thinking he didn’t ever want any other friends because he had anything and everything he needed or wanted in Stiles. Scott wasn’t stupid he realized he had a crush on his best friend but really? Who could blame him? Stiles was witty and clever, not to mention his big amber colored eyes, his moles that always seemed so kissable, his long and lithe body, and his seemingly always soft hair Scott always wanted to bury his hands in. Scott was very taken with his friend and only one person has figured it out.

His mom.

She came to him after he had started high school. It was an awkward and tear filled conversation. She knocked on his door after one of his and Stiles’ movie marathons had ended and Stiles was picked up. He remembers she came in and sat down on his bed and gestured for him to join her. Once he climbed up on the bed he laid his head in his mom’s lap and she started running her hands through his wavy hair “Scott hun, do you want to tell me anything? Because that’s what I’m here for, for you to tell me things and for me to support you.” At that point in time Scott hadn’t really understood the whole concept of him liking Stiles so he only looked puzzled as she looked down at him. “No, Mom? Is there something I need to tell you? I mean I always let you know what Stiles and I are up too.”

“Scott, I’ve noticed how you act around Stiles, kind of how you act around the girls you think are pretty….” She looked expectantly at him “Mom, Stiles is pretty.” At this his mom laughed a beautiful laugh and he smiled up at her. Since his dad left he didn’t hear her like that too often. If telling her how pretty Stiles was would make her laugh then he would start telling her what he thought of him more often. “Mom, Stiles is way prettier than any girl I have ever seen, besides you of course, you’re beautiful Mom.” She gave another laugh and kissed his forehead, “Scott, baby, come talk to me anytime you want to talk about how pretty Stiles is or anything you want to talk about as a matter of fact, just keep me updated and informed about all of this stuff.” With that she got up and left Scott alone with his thoughts.

Since then he has had his break down about liking Stiles in a romantic way and coming to terms with his sexuality. All the while his mom hugged and comforted him. She was supportive and often tried to get him to confess his feelings to his best friend. He refused in fear and would always come crying to her when Stiles had a crush or was head over heels for a girl who didn’t even know he existed. Melissa always knew how to help her son get along, she just kept reminding him he had his whole life ahead of him and Stiles would always be there when Scott was ready to come out to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was and is an amazing friend. Sometimes he couldn’t stop talking but Scott didn’t mind. He loves listening to Stiles ramble on about his dad’s cases or the teachers that are ‘definitely’ making his life hell. Scott doesn’t enjoy Stiles talking about girls though, which is what Stiles likes to talk about unless there was some horrific crime to speak of. 

Scott himself tried to talk suggestively towards boys and sports. Stiles loved to mess around with lacrosse and of course Scott didn’t care because he got to throw himself at Stiles and pin him to the ground or Stiles would end up straddling his waist. Scott loved when that happened, the warm weight of Stiles on his hips and the movement of Stiles as he laughed. It always felt so perfect to him; he never wanted the moments like that to end. 

Scott was getting more and more attracted and attached to Stiles as time went on. Scott was going stir crazy trying to figure out if it was worth the risk to tell Stiles about being gay and liking him. The moment came when he didn’t get the chance to debate it though.

Stiles dragged him to night club to talk to someone about a crime he heard about and when they walked through the door all Scott saw were tons and tons of mostly naked men having a good time with each other. He and Stiles went to the bar and Stiles got preoccupied with the bartender. Scott himself had just started sipping on his soda when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a gorgeous man with broad shoulders and a body Scott got the urge to lick all over, his mouth must have opened because the guy stepped closer and lifted his hand to Scott’s jaw and closed it. He got even closer and whispered “Hey, I’m Isaac, do you want to dance handsome?” Scott was afraid to voice his answer so he nodded quickly and got led onto the dance floor by a curly haired god.

Isaac, in no time had pulled Scott close and brought their hips together and moved, oh god did he move. Scott had never danced like this with anyone and he was hard. He was glad the lighting was almost nonexistent because he knew his face was bright red. He knew Isaac could feel it but what really got him was that Isaac thrusted his hips and Scott could feel he was getting hard. He moaned and dropped his head to Isaac’s neck and licked up to his ear and he heard Isaac moan and felt his hips move harder.

He was just about to ask Isaac if he wanted to go someplace quieter when he got tugged away from the dance floor “What the hell Scott? Why were you letting that guy rub his junk all over you? You could have told him to back off instead of just taking it.” Stiles looked really pissed off and he was focused on something behind Scott, Scott turned and saw Isaac making his way towards them. “Stiles now is not the time! Just go home, or something. I am staying here and having a good time; if I hadn’t wanted to dance I wouldn’t have danced. Let me be myself for once!” As soon as the last sentence was out of his mouth Stiles drew back and just stared. Scott felt arms wrap around his waist and he looked over his shoulder to see Isaac leaning in for a kiss, which he didn’t turn away from. He looked back for Stiles but he was nowhere to be found.

“You alright….?” He looked confused. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m Scott by the way.” He turned to face his dance partner. “Do you want to get out of here?” Scott was glad it was dark because he knew his face was beyond red. Isaac gave a big smile and started leading Scott out of the club. Since Scott hadn’t driven to the club, they got into Isaac’s car and headed to some apartments on the edge of time. Even though Scott hadn’t drank he couldn’t tell you what apartment they entered or what floor it was on. He was a preoccupied with hands up his shirt and a tongue moving with his.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott had his first experience with another man that night and he didn’t regret a single moment. He wished it could have been Stiles but he knew that was a dream that he needed to let go of. Isaac and Scott had a talk the next morning and they decided that they should do the whole friends with benefits thing. 

Stiles hadn’t said anything about that night in the next week, nor did he comment on the fact that some random guy had kissed Scott. Scott could tell it was bugging Stiles though so when they were having a movie marathon Scott brought it up.

“Why haven’t you freaked out on me yet? Who do you think you are just ignoring the fact your best friend is a faggot, gay, takes it up the ass! God, I thought you cared, does our friendship mean nothing to you?” Scott had tears in his eyes by the end of his little explosion.

Stiles was gaping at him like a fish “I freaked out on my own thank you very much! I’m not ignoring it! I’m avoiding the fact you never fucking told me Scott! I do care! Our friendship means everything, it means so fucking much and sometimes it’s all I think about! Who gives a fuck you take it up the ass! I don’t! It doesn’t change you! Don’t you fucking cry to me! You made a decision that night at the club and I respected you for it, but for Pete’s sake couldn’t you have maybe, I don’t know, not dropped this huge fucking revelation by fucking going at it with a random man on a sweaty dance floor and then making out with him right in front of me?!

“I have given so many hints Stiles, you never picked them up, never fucking asked even though you went through that stage where you asked everyone if you were attractive to gay guys! I never pushed and that night opened my eyes. I was happy for the first time in my life since I figured out I like boys and dicks.” Scott looked down after he said this and Stiles could see the tear drops soaking into his pants. “Scotty, I’m sorry I never fucking got the hints. You should always be happy no matter about your sexuality. You shouldn’t have had to feel sad and upset with yourself. Any guy would be lucky to have you and I know you’ll make a wonderful boyfriend to some lucky guy out there.”

Things went back to normal after that. Well at least as normal as it can be when you’re in love with your best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the feels


End file.
